


Where I Belong

by maplesunshine



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bondage, Brat, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Master/Slave, Max POV, Mild S&M, brat tamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplesunshine/pseuds/maplesunshine
Summary: Max woke up in the Dark Room, freaking out, but she was able to escape and get Victoria to safety by sheer force of will. After Max saves Victoria from the clutches of Mr. Jefferson, Victoria is dazed, and all she can think about is her heroine.





	1. The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, in this fic, there is no horrible storm and Max does not have time powers, she just managed to save Victoria from Mr. Jefferson, as well as save herself through her own wits. I hope you enjoy! There will be lots of fluff and eventual smut so be patient, gotta build up to it.

Max jolted awake to the sound of the alarm on her nightstand blaring. She rolled over, slamming the alarm onto the floor to stop the incessant beeping. She rose slowly, stretching up towards the sky in an attempt to relax her muscles. Suddenly, all the memories from the night before came crashing onto her like a tsunami: The Dark Room, Mr. Jefferson's arrest, and how she saved Victoria. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, converse, and a butterfly tee before grabbing her bag and bolting out the door. She had to go see if Victoria was alright after the disaster that occurred the night before. She ran so fast she was practically floating down the hallway, the other doors flashing by so quickly that she couldn't even read the numbers. All she could picture was Victoria curled up on the floor next to her, her body frightfully still. She finally reached the right door, almost falling over from her abrupt stop. She tried to calm down before knocking: She straightened her hair, pulled down her shirt, and took a deep breath. Her hand rose to the soft wood, and she knocked softly but urgently. She could hear footsteps coming towards the door, and her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to think of something to say. Her time to think quickly ended as the door softly creaked open, Victoria standing in the frame. She blinked once, and her face lit up before she finally spoke. "Max!" Victoria threw her arms around her. Max was shocked, her mind racing.

"Nice to see you too!" She coughed, gently shifting her weight side to side nervously.

"I'm glad your voice was the first thing I heard this morning." She reluctantly released Max from the tight hug, giving Max a chance to look at her. Her short hair gently swooped downwards, and her cheeks were a rosy red. All Max could think about was how beautiful she looked, especially after the night of peril.

"Are you doing alright? I really just wanted to check on you after all the craziness last night. I mean, w-who would've ever guessed that Mr. Jefferson was so evil?" She fiddled with her ring, trying to find something, anything, to distract her from her anxiousness.

"I'm alright, thanks to you. How would you like to go grab some breakfast? A coffee, maybe?" Victoria smiled brightly.  
All Max could think about was how unusual this behavior was. Normally her and Victoria were bickering, not going out for coffee together. 

"Sure..." Max's cheeks were flushed as she held her arms together. She was in a defensive and awkward position, but she was too worried about what to say to Victoria to notice. 

Victoria was already dressed and had her small purse in her hand. It seemed almost as if she knew that Max would come visit and she was planning this coffee trip. Not that Max was complaining. They drifted down the hall together, talking aimlessly about photography and Mr. Jefferson, and they began talking about their inspirations as they descended the stairs to exit the dorm. The coffee shop was only a short walk away, so they quickly reached the door. Victoria quickly stepped in front of Max, gently opening the door for her companion.

"After you." Her tone was relaxed, not too formal, but there was an underlying tone in her voice, one Max had never heard before.

"Thank you!" Max squeaked out. Her mind was so preoccupied with trying to decipher what that underlying tone was that she stumbled, almost falling into Victoria. "Sorry...I'm so clumsy." Max shrugged and laughed to hide her embarrassment.

They quickly ordered their beverages before choosing a table for two lit by the sun. Victoria ordered an almond milk latte while Max ordered some tea.

"Not much of a coffee drinker?" Victoria teased Max as she pulled the chair out from the table for her. There was that tone again...

"Caffeine makes me too jittery, I'd be bouncing off the walls and shaking like crazy!" Max laughed at her own words, knowing how strange it was for a college student to not consume caffeine. She gently sat down in the chair Victoria pulled out for her while Victoria took her own seat across the table.

"I know I'm acting weird, but I really need to thank you properly for saving me. If I'm honest, I've always been jealous of you. That's why I was mean, I just couldn't cope with how amazing you are. Everything about you is truly perfect." Now it was Victoria's turn to be nervous as she stared down into her coffee cup.

This was all so unexpected for Max, she felt her heart stop before she could come back to reality and answer. "I feel the exact same way about you..." Max hid her face in her hands. She was so nervous, she had no idea how to get her feelings across. All this time they could've been building a relationship instead of being snappy. Victoria's lips widened into a luscious smile as she let her teeth show. 

"Thank you. I couldn't even imagine being in your shoes last night, having to save someone from an evil mastermind all on my own. I'm just glad that you're safe, I'm safe, we're safe." There was that tone again...

Suddenly, Max was dumbfounded. That tone reflected an emotion, an emotion she finally recognized. It was...love.

"V-Victoria...I can't help but hear that tone in your voice. Do you, like me? Like me, like me?" Max gulped, afraid she was wrong. She chewed gently at her nails. Time felt like it was moving in slow motion as she waited for Victoria's response.

Victoria gently blushed. "Maybe...But the real question is, do you like me back?" Max felt like she was on fire. She knew the answer, and she had known it for a long time. She was just too afraid to admit it to herself or anyone else.

"I like you as more than a friend. That's part of the reason why I worked so hard to save you...I couldn't bear to see that creep looking at you like that, I just had to get you out of there." Max spoke softly, afraid of even admitting her feelings. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just stop being so pathetic and awkward? 

Victoria smiled widely. "Well then, would you please go on a date with me tonight? My dorm, 7pm?"

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max thew herself down on her bed, thoughts swirling through her mind. Does this mean she might have...a girlfriend? She didn't want to read into it too much, but her heart was fluttering with the thought of being Victoria's girlfriend. She then realized that she had no idea how she was going to get dressed for this date. How formal? How casual? She decided to go somewhere in the middle, not to formal or too casual. She tore through her closet, trying to find something Victoria would like. She didn't want to go for a skirt, that was for sure, but she did want to look nice. She picked out a soft blue sweater and curled her hair, giving her soft and bouncy waves. She put on a pair of light washed ripped jeans instead of her plain skinny jeans. But what about shoes? She plopped down on the floor, rummaging through her shoe bin until she found the perfect footwear: Black Vans. She then started to think about her undergarments. Her bra was plain nude, and her underwear was nothing special. She decided that she wanted to feel fancier and more confident, so she pulled out a lacy white bra with a matching pair of underwear to hopefully make her feel even a little bit more put together. Max didn't want to wear too much makeup, so she decided on just a bit of concealer, blush, mascara, and a little bit of lip gloss to finish her look. After she was fully ready, she stared back into the mirror at her reflection. She couldn't even remember the last time she was this worried about her appearance. She checked the clock, realizing that it was already 6:45PM. It had taken her a full five hours just to get ready for the date because she was so anxious. She grabbed her phone and swiftly began heading towards Victoria's dorm, taking her sweet time to fantasize about what the date would be like. She continued to bite her nails as she let herself drift into fantasy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max knocked on the door softly, and Victoria swiftly opened the door. Victoria was dressed in a red off the shoulder top, and she was in full glam makeup. She was absolutely stunning, making Max's jaw drop. 

"Come in!" Victoria motioned into the dorm, which was quite dimly lit. She suddenly flipped a switch.

The dorm was covered in fairy lights, a soft glow suddenly washing over everything they touched. There were candles lit, and the air smelled faintly of roses, just like Victoria. Max gently walked inside as she took in her surroundings. The bed had been transformed into a lit up canopy, leaving just enough room for the two of them to fit underneath comfortably. 

"I thought it would be nice if we just relaxed and got to know each other in a comfortable setting for our first date."

Max just nodded, overwhelmed by how beautiful Victoria's work was. "You better take a picture... this is beautiful."

Victoria laughed graciously at the comment, and then sat down carefully on the center of the bed underneath the canopy. Max joined her, trying not to give away how excited she was to get to know Victoria even more. She was shaking with nervousness as she shifted to get comfortable. 

"I have a couple of questions that I want to ask you." Victoria pulled out her phone, careful not to let Max see the questions she had prepared. "Alright, the first question I'm going to ask is what superpower do you wish you had?"

"Definitely time travel." Okay, not too bad. That one was easy.

"Okay...How about this...What was your happiest moment in life?"

"I hope this isn't too cliche but...saving you from Jefferson and putting him in jail is definitely at the top."

"What is a strange habit you have?"

"I always bite my nails...I can't help it when I'm nervous."

"What is your ideal date?"

"Going out for a romantic night on the town and then coming home to spend quality time together."

Victoria smirked before reading the next question. The smirk made Max afraid - what could Victoria possibly ask her? "What is your secret fantasy?" Victoria gently licked her lips as she read the question.

Max was taken aback. She could feel the blush spreading across her face, and she knew she was redder than a tomato. She didn't expect that question in the slightest. "Y-You mean...sexually?"

Victoria nodded.

"Well...Um...If I'm honest, I haven't really thought about it."

Victoria shook her head. "Well, tonight's the night you're going to start. I'm going to give you this checklist, and I want you to come back to me tomorrow with everything filled out. In the meantime, we can watch a movie to finish off tonight's date."

"Alright." Max gently put the checklist next to the bed where she wouldn't forget it, and she snuggled into Victoria's arms as they settled in to watch the movie.


	2. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise is waiting for Max on the paper Victoria gave her...What could it possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the hits and kudos even in just a day! I thought that nobody would read it and it really motivates me to keep going on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) the website mentioned is an actual website so if you go to bdsmtest.org you can take it.

Max flopped down onto her bed with a wistful sigh. The date was amazing, she was just so sad it was over. She wished she could spend all of her time cuddling with Victoria and watching movies. She picked up her alarm clock from the floor and plugged it back in, resetting it for the next morning. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time, and 12:15AM blinked back at her weary eyes. It had been so long, but it hadn't seemed that way. She then turned her attention towards the other contents of her pocket, namely the paper Victoria had given her. She decided that she would complete the task Victoria had given her before she went to bed: It wouldn't take too long, would it? She carefully unfolded the crisp white paper, where Victoria's fancy script spelled out, "Go on your phone or computer and search up BDSM test, go on the .org website, take the extended version, and then send me your results. Love, Victoria." There was a little heart next to her name, which Max immediately blushed at. She also signed the note with "love," which made Max turn even more red. She sat at her desk and plugged "BDSM Test" into google, where the very first link that popped up was a .org site, so she knew that it was the right one. She clicked on the link, her muscles tense. She was afraid that her answers would be less than satisfactory to Victoria, especially since she was so unfamiliar with sexual things. The very first part simply had her enter her gender (female), her sexuality (bisexual), and how in depth she wanted the test to be. She quickly entered in her information and selected the most encompassing offers so that no questions were skipped over. The website then immediately sent her to the test, where she was bombarded with questions about all things BDSM. The website had pages and pages of statements meant to be rated on a scale of absolutely disagree to neutral to absolutely agree, with multiple bubbles in between each label. She mulled over her answers for what seemed like an eternity, trying to imagine different scenarios to figure out how to answer each question. Each and every one of them involved Victoria, but she would never outright tell her that; how embarrassing would that be? She tried to be more dramatic with her answers so that her results would be accurate, but it took her far longer than what it should've because she was so nervous. She continued to bite her nails as she clicked through each page of statements. She couldn't help but feel awkward about what she was doing. Then, suddenly, the page on the screen flashed to her results. 

100% Brat  
100% Rope Bunny  
96% Submissive  
79% Slave  
68% Degradee  
59% Boy/Girl  
59% Masochist  
57% Experimentalist  
50% Vanilla  
45% Switch  
40% Daddy/Mommy  
30% Pet

Everything else was red, with low percentages. She was a little shocked at pet, as she wasn't really into pet play; but she was into serving and being owned, which she guessed was what slave probably meant. She took a few moments to read through the definitions listed for each thing, and she thought it was pretty accurate. She copy and pasted her results into a message to Victoria with a caption of nothing but "xx." She checked her computer screen, and saw it was 2:00AM. She had spent almost two whole hours taking a simple quiz! She closed the computer and settled into her bed for some much needed shut-eye. As she drifted off to dreamland, she imagined Victoria's rosy scent, her soft hair...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is this okay?" Max was wrapped around Victoria, and Victoria's hands gently settled on Max's waist as the words carefully slipped out of Victoria's soft lips.

"This is more than okay." Max leaned in, kissing Victoria gently but passionately. Victoria began to lean deeper into the kiss, carefully using hints of tongue. Victoria swirled the tip of her tongue softly around Max's, being careful not to use too much. Victoria threw Max onto the bed and carefully unbuttoned her flannel, revealing her lacy white undergarments. 

"Please keep going..." Max whined softly as Victoria's lips trailed down her neck, leaving marks of lipstick behind. Max didn't mind; but, in fact, embraced the soft remnants of her girl's lipstick. Victoria bit at Max's collarbone gently, waiting for a reaction. Max melted into the action, her back arching slightly as she tried to get even closer to Victoria. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alarm clock blaring snapped Max out of her slumber. She pouted as she rose from her bed, wishing that it had been real and not a dream. It was 8AM, and the birds were chirping cheerfully outside of her window. There was nothing cheerful about her delightful dream being interrupted, but there wasn't much she could do about it now that she was awake. She stumbled to the bathroom, her hair sticking up in a thousand different directions. She took a wide tooth comb and brushed through her hair, trying to save the wilted curls from the night before. She didn't feel like wearing any makeup, so she opted to go barefaced. She caught a glimpse of a yellow sweater in her closet, and she quickly threw it on, along with her normal jeans. She wanted to get to Victoria as soon as possible, especially after that dream. She couldn't think about anything but the girl - her hair, her laugh, her smile, her kiss, her touch, her gentle biting - even though it wasn't real, she couldn't help but linger on the feelings she had felt before she was rudely interrupted by her alarm. She grabbed her bag and went to Victoria's dorm, where she knocked, but got no response. She noticed a message written on the whiteboard outside the door that simply read "Sorry Max, early class! Be back soon." Max pouted as she walked back to her dorm. After that dream, couldn't the universe at least let her see Victoria instead of prolonging her time away from her? She slumped back down onto the bed and decided she would go on a nature walk for pictures. She decided to do nature pictures from a more angst-filled angle to help her express her pent up emotion. She threw on her boots, grabbed her camera, and ran out the door. There was a trail not too far away, which should be suitable for what she needed. She walked quickly, a girl on a mission. The faces of her campus classmates passed her by as she trekked towards the trail. When she reached the trail, she could still hear birdsong, which was promising for her photographs. She began her walk into the woods, the leaves crunching beneath her feet. She could feel the cold wind on her cheeks, and she couldn't help but grin. She heard a twig snap, and she twirled around. To her surprise, there was a deer about 30 feet away. It appeared to have only half of one of it's antlers, not life threatening, but just the angst she was hoping for. She bent down, carefully trying to find an appropriate angle for her picture. The buck seemed to pose, almost as if it knew she was looking. As her Polaroid camera clicked and the photo developed, the buck ran in the opposite direction. Just the right timing, she mused. She pulled out her phone and checked the time, seeing that it was 11AM. That should mean that Victoria's class was over, but you never could guess what kinds of road blocks might get in the way at college. She excitedly began to tear down the path out of the woods, eager to finally see her girl. She could see the bright end of the path only about 100 feet away, so she ran even faster, her legs struggling to even keep up with the pace. Thump, thump, thump, until she reached a screeching halt at the end of the trail. She couldn't slow down fast enough, and she ran straight into a passerby, landing face first into the dirt nearby. She quickly started to rise so that she could quickly apologize and get to Victoria, but when she saw who was on the ground she stopped. A familiar and sultry voice snapped back at her from the ground. 

"Someone's a little eager to get somewhere."


	3. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria gives Max her thoughts on her results and what to do moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to publish another chapter! This fic has been so fun, it's my very first fic ever and I've been working really hard on it so I really appreciate all of the support. I will hopefully post a few chapters over the weekend.

Max's mouth was still agape as Victoria slowly pulled herself off of the ground.

"What were you doing out there?" Victoria laughed and shook her head. Max was certainly one who craved adventure.

"I was getting a couple of shots for my portfolio." She slowly pulled the Polaroid from her pocket, showing Victoria the buck with half an antler she had captured looking into the distance, his brown fur caught the light perfectly along with his brown dough eyes. Max was so incredibly nervous. What if Victoria hated it? What if Victoria secretly thought she had no talent? Max quietly scolded herself for talking like that. She couldn't help but feel like she didn't deserve somebody as wonderful, talented, beautiful, and honest as Victoria.

"Oh my goodness, that is a gorgeous photo, Max! You could get into a gallery with that." Victoria's eyes widened as she took in the details of her girlfriend's picture. "I've never seen such an amazing spur-of-the-moment photo...The way the light catches the broken antler, the angle of the sun, your camera angle...It's perfect! I know it's so hard for you to see how gifted you are, but this is truly as incredible photo." Max felt herself get taken into a warm, tight hug, and she sighed and melted into the feeling of Victoria's arms. Nobody had ever made her feel like this before...

Victoria slowly let go, her eyes softly gazing at Max. Max finally replied, "T-Thank you so much...You know, I've never had anyone make me feel this  
way...There's this feeling within me, warm and comforting, whenever I'm around you." She bit her nails as her face flushed pink. Victoria reached out for Max's hand, and she took it gingerly. Victoria slowly led her through the courtyard and back to her dorm. She could feel Victoria's firm grasp on her hand, and she couldn't help but blush even harder. She couldn't believe that anyone even wanted to hold her hand, let alone somebody as supportive and amazing as Victoria. She stumbled along, following behind Victoria as they drew closer and closer to the dorm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victoria yet again held the door to the dorm open for Max as she led her inside. The canopy and the lights were gone, but Victoria's room had a softness to it even without the canopy and the lights that made her feel safe. 

"So, I got your message last night." She grinned. "I liked what I saw, but I don't want to rush you into anything. Are you even comfortable with sexual things?" She took a brief pause before continuing. "Have you ever masturbated before?"

"I am definitely open to sexual things, especially after I took that quiz and it made me think about it. I love the feeling of submission...For your second question, sometimes, when I'm stressed, but that's it."

Victoria shook her head. "Alright, so, I'm going to give you a task that I would like for you to complete. I want you to masturbate every single day for a month and fantasize while you do so." She turned around and grabbed a small journal off of her desk. "I would love if you could do a journal entry for every day for me to read at the end about your experience. If you aren't comfortable with that it is 100% okay, but I would love for you to explore and experience some things that you haven't yet."

Max was ecstatic. She loved the feeling of Victoria assigning her a task, and she was very curious to explore things the she hadn't before. Victoria was somebody who made her feel unimaginably comfortable. If she could do this for anybody and write about it, it would be Victoria. She was shy, but Victoria made her feel things that she had never even thought possible. "I would love to do that task for you..." Max shifted gently as she replied out of nervousness. She just hoped that her completion of the task would satisfy Victoria as much as possible. 

Victoria gazed into Max's eyes with something new. Hunger. "I know how much you love to follow orders..." she whispered gently into Max's ear, dramatically enunciating each word, each syllable.

Max felt something inside her spike. Her breathing sped up. This was something new, but she knew exactly what feeling this was. Desire. She wanted to provide for the hunger she saw in Victoria's eyes. 

Victoria leaned in, her lips connecting gently with Max's. Victoria pulled her in closer, grabbing Max's face as she began to kiss harder. She let her tongue slowly start to slip into Max's mouth, doing soft circles around Max's tongue. All Max could think about was her dream...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max closed the door to her dorm, and she felt winded as she sat her camera down on the bed. Wow...Victoria was amazing. She tossed the journal onto her desk, where she began to slowly fill out a date for tomorrow. She decided she wanted to wait to start her task until tomorrow to let the tension start to brew. She certainly could feel it already as she drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max's eyes slowly blinked open. She tried to move, but she was strapped into place by an unseen force. She let her gaze drift and she saw that she was tied to Victoria's bed. Victoria suddenly came into her view, and she said nothing as she began to kiss her neck. Max couldn't help but let out a little whimper of pleasure.

"You like that? I've got you cornered, captured, and now you're mine, all mine..." Victoria nipped Max's collarbones again after the words escaped her lips.

Max felt that spike of desire within. "I'm all yours. I belong to you and only you." She just wanted more. More. She wanted to please Victoria as much as possible, let her have her way with her body. 

"Good girl...I would say somebody deserves a reward for begging so nicely." She slowly unfastened the bra that Max had on, which revealed her boobs. Max felt her nipples perk up in response to the cold air. She could feel Victoria's soft lips trailing kisses and small bites on them, and she let out yet another whimper of pleasure. This feeling was one better than any Max had felt in a long, long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The familiar blare of the alarm interrupted the wonderful dream Max was having. Again?! She glanced at the clock, where she realized it was already 10AM. She had a class! She threw on her clothes, brushed her hair and her teeth simultaneously, and rushed out the door.


End file.
